Light Surrounding You
by Apollo199199
Summary: One led a generation to war. The other will give hope to the future. But both will now have to help fight the coming darkness.


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, they belong to Smallville and DC Comics, I just borrow them for test spins! **_

**NOTE:** This story is written in honor of the character Carter Hall/Hawkman. Also, introduced into this story as an OC character is a teenage boy named Norda Cantrell, known as Northwind, and as according to comics, he is the godson of Hawkman. This story will re-write and update some of the canon events of Smallville Season 9 and 10 as well as getting a closer look at what Hawkman was up to when he wasn't shown on screen, his dynamics with the characters around him, especially his relationship with his godson Norda, and more history on the Justice Society of America and its members.

**TIMELINE:** Story begins around Season 9 two-part movie event "Absolute Justice".

**SUMMARY:** One led a generation to war. The other will give hope to the future. But both will now have to help fight against the coming darkness.

* * *

**PROLOGUE: A Call To Arms**

_**December 8, 2009 – 4:32 pm**_

"You're really not gonna answer that?"

A slightly red-blond and short curly-haired head with bright blue eyes peeked over a high pile of books on a desk at the sound of a cell phone ringing again.

"No."

A gruff voice from a dark-blond-haired man sitting across the room on a brown leather couch reading a book replied sharply.

Beside him, another man with brown hair sat in a chair in the corner, mumbling quietly to himself.

"Could be important."

The young-looking figure behind the book pile spoke again.

"It's not."

"Oh come on Carter, your phone's been ringing forever since I got home."

The figure from behind the pile of books finally stood up to reveal a teenage boy dressed in a navy-colored jacket and faded blue jeans with his arms crossed in front of his chest, giving the dark-blond-haired adult named Carter an exasperated look, "So unless you met new friends or caught a date all of the sudden, I really doubt that it's one of those not-so-important calls."

"Shouldn't you be focused on homework?"

"Kinda hard when all you hear is the incessant ringing of a phone." The teen quipped back sarcastically.

Then the ringing stopped.

The teen just sighed and shook his head as the adult continued reading as if nothing had happened.

But the silence doesn't last as a different ringtone soon erupted throughout the room, causing the teenage boy to raise an eyebrow in curiosity as he reached into his pant pocket and fished out his phone to answer.

"Hello?"

"_Norda, it's me."_

A male voice spoke at the other end, a voice that clearly the teen had recognized by the smile that had just graced the boy's face.

"Hey Sylvester! Long time no talking." The boy, Norda, chirped back happily, "What's up?"

"_Do you know where Carter is? He's not answering his phone."_

Norda merely rolled his eyes at that, "You bet I do, give me a sec."

Walking up to Carter, who seemed determined to ignore what's happening around him, Norda held out the phone to the older man, waiting for Carter to take it with an expectant look on his face. Carter looked up a few seconds later with a glare, clearly not pleased.

"Quite looking at me like I killed your puppy." Norda remarked with slight annoyance, "Just talk to him. The world's not gonna end if you answer one phone call."

Carter sighed and took the phone as Norda headed back to his desk, resuming his homework but obviously not entirely focused on it as his head poked out slightly from the side of the book pile that still remained on his desk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing dragging Norda into this!" Answered Carter in a harsh tone.

"_He was dragged into this the day he was born, Carter, you think the people coming after us wouldn't have already figured out our weaknesses." _

The voice on the other end was steady, not showing any reaction to Carter's accusation.

"He's safe with me." Carter gritted out, trying to contain his slight anger.

Silence came from the other end before a sigh could be heard and the other voice of a man Norda had called Sylvester started speaking again.

"_Carter, we need the team back together, us and these new kids."_

"They're just kids Sylvester, trying to play hero in the wrong playground." A slight tone of bitterness and resentment colored Carter's voice.

"_They're a good team, Carter."_

Carter only scoffed at the statement.

"_Look, we can't keep hiding forever. Maybe it's time to change. Whoever's coming, we need to face them head on."_

The man named Sylvester tried to reason with Carter.

"Maybe you can take that risk Sylvester…" Carter stated in a grim tone as his light eyes gazed in the direction of Norda, who ducked his head behind the book pile to avoid being caught snooping, before turning his glance to the brown-haired man still mumbling softly in the corner close to the couch he's sitting on. "But I can't."

Not even waiting for a reply, Carter cut off the call and tossed the phone toward Norda's desk. The young teenager caught it without trouble as he stood up, but slight concern and curiosity filled his eyes. His interest peeked by the call.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, just finish your homework." Carter ordered as he got up and left the room without as so much as a backward glance.

Norda only watched the retreating figure of the older man with a frown on his young face, something was definitely up, and he intended to find out what.


End file.
